Love or Work?
by MariseAkuryouNaitoFaiaNeko
Summary: The anime ends with Henrie-sensei asking Ichigo and Kashino to run a shop in the new Marie's Garden in London. What happens on their way there and when they are in London? Rated T just because.
1. Leaving

Me: Hi, this is my first fanfic so please don't get mad at me.

Kashino: Too late…

Me: That's not nice!

Kashino: Who said I was nice!

Ichigo: True… but you can at least try to be nice!

Kashino: Fine…but she's still an amateur.

Me: Ichigo-chan will you say the disclaimer before I get mad.

Ichigo: Um, ok… Lynn-chan doesn't own anything or anything to do YP or YPP.

Me: Sadly…

Kashino: THANK GOD!

Me: Oi!

Ichigo: Um… on to the story…

_**Story Begins **_

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo's POV<span>

_A couple months before…_

"Looks like Marie's Garden is a great success."

"_Arigato gozaimasu_!"

"Next, I was thinking of making a new Marie's Garden in London."

"London? Awesome!"

"Will you run a shop there, then?"

"Please let us do it!"

"Okay, then it's decided. Goodbye."

"Right! Goodbye!"

_Back to current time…_

I can't believe it. Henrie-sensei asked us to run a shop in the new Marie's Garden in London! Tomorrow Kashino and I are getting on the plane. When Henrie-sensei called me and told me that we were getting on the plane soon, he also said we are stopping by somewhere first and staying there for a week. I wonder where…and why?

"Ichigo." Vanilla said.

"Yeah. What is it, Vanilla."

"I know you are excited about tomorrow, but don't you think you should get some sleep. It is almost midnight."

I looked at the clock. She was right it was 11:50.

"Okay, you're right. I'll go to sleep."

_The next morning: around 7:30am…_

"_Ohayou, _Vanilla."

Vanilla yawns and says sleepily, "Oh, _ohayou _Ichigo."

"I'm gonna go to the cooking classroom, ok? You can stay here if you want."

"I'll meet you down there in a little bit." Vanilla answered.

"Ok."

I was almost at the cooking classroom when I saw Kashino through the window practicing his tempering. I got this little idea, and of course I had to follow it. When I got to the door, I opened it and went in quietly. Then I ran up behind Kashino and hugged him. He jumped and when he saw it was me, he started blushing and yelling "_baka_" at me. I couldn't stop laughing and teasing him for blushing…which he still was.

Kashino's POV

So here I am, just practicing, then this _baka_ comes up behind me and hugs me. It made me jump, of course, and I knew I was blushing because I could feel my face get red and her not being able to stop laughing. So I decided to do the unthinkable, what nobody would think I would do…I went up and kissed her. She started blushing, I chuckled a little bit, then thought, 'That shut her up, I guess.'

Ichigo's POV

I couldn't stop laughing at him. I didn't hear or see him 'cause I was laughing so hard, but then I felt lips come to mine. When I looked who it was, which I already knew, but still…I WAS SHOCKED! He never would've done that if anybody else was around. When his lips left mine, I couldn't even talk and I know I was blushing. He started chuckling and I went to yell at him, but I couldn't find my voice. Then all of a sudden, I hear something fall to the floor. I looked and it was Chocolat and Vanilla, who had both fallen surprised that Kashino kissed me. Even though we've been dating for a while, everyone still gets shocked when he kisses me, even I do, sometimes.

"Ichigo," he said then, realizing my voice was still gone, he continued, "Let's go see the shop again before we leave."

I nodded. I did want to see it again before we left.

After he cleaned up we left.

"_Ohayou_, Ichigo-senpai," I heard Lemon-chan say as we walked in.

Normally I would say '_Ohayou_, Lemon-chan,' but, because of the person next to me, my voice was still missing, so I simply smiled.

Lemon-chan looked at me weird, then at the same time Chocolat and Vanilla shouted at the same time, "Kashino kissed Ichigo!"

Lemon-chan jumped and apparently Hanabusa-kun and Andoh-kun had walked in and heard it cause they started chuckling. Kashino heard them and started yelling at them. I started giggling as I ran into the kitchen.

Kahsino's POV

'Note to self: kill Chocolat and Vanilla later.'

I kept blushing and yelling at them to shut up which, of course, made them laugh harder. Then I saw Ichigo go into the kitchen. 'I wonder why?' We all sat down, with me still yelling at those 2 to stop laughing whenever they did. About an hour later Ichigo came out with a couple plates with her special on them, Soure de Angel. Her voice was still gone, which made me chuckle a little bit. Luckily she didn't notice. When I took a bite, I was surprised. Then I looked around and all of us looked surprised.

Ichigo's POV

'Yes! This is the reaction I wanted.' I thought 'I think my voice is back, I'll try to tell them.'

"I see you all noticed," I said.

They all nodded in unison.

"Kashino's has some chocolate in it, Lemon-chan's has lemon juice mixed in with it, on Andoh-kun's I tried to incorporate japanese confections in it, and Hanabusa-kun 's has rose accent in it."

"I thought you had already surpassed what you could do when you first made it during the cake grand prix, but I guess I stand corrected."

"Mhm… I agree with him." Hanabusa-kun said.

"_Arigato_! Andoh-kun, Hanabusa-kun," I replied.

I see Kashino look at his phone, and then I looked at him, confused.

"It's time to go, Ichigo," Kashino said somewhat sadly.

"Oh…ok," I said sadly.

I hugged Lemon-chan first. "Bye." We each said to each other.

I hugged Andoh-kun next. "Bye, Ichigo-chan." "Bye, Andoh-kun." Andoh-kun started calling me Ichigo-chan after we helped him with his shop.

Hanabusa-kun was last for me to hug. "Bye, Ichigo-chan." "Bye, Hanabusa-kun." Before he we pulled away from our hug, he whispered something in my ear, " If you dump Kashino or he dumps you, I _will_ make you my girlfriend." He emphasized the _will_ in what he said. I nodded and giggled a little bit. Well yeah, Kashino can be a devil sometimes, but Kashino and I love each other so that will never happen. After we were about halfway down the street, I heard Lemon-chan yell, "You better come back and visit Ichigo-senpai!" I yelled back, "Of course we will!" While Kashino chuckled a little bit, laughing at the childish me that comes out a lot.

Kashino's POV

Ichigo's sad, I am to, somewhat. I've seen Ichigo sad, but never this sad. I looked out the window and we were at the airport already. Ichigo was like in her own little world.

"Ichigo we are here," I said softly.

She looked up at me, then stood up, without saying anything, and followed me. After we checked in, we sat waiting for our plane to be called. It was called and Ichigo was still in her own little world.

"Ichigo." I said as I shook her shoulder a little bit.

"…_Hai_. What is it?"

"Well, 1: We are boarding now and 2: We are going to London to run a shop not to go cake shopping."

"Fine," she said, apparently mad at the second one I said, but at least she was out of her own little world now.

We stood up and started walking onto the plane. Ichigo put her carry-ons in the spot above, then sat down.

Then the plane took off…

Ichigo fell asleep on my shoulder, while Vanilla and Chocolat were sleeping in the window on the plane. I kissed Ichigo on her forehead, then my eyes automatically closed themselves and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry if there's any errors or if it stinks. This is my first fanfic after all!<p>

Kashino: It stunk amateur.

Me: *starting to get mad* … wannabe chocolatier… *start looking at Ichigo-chan, confused*

Kashino: Why you little…I'M NOT A WANNABE, I AM A CHOCOLATIER! *notices I'm not paying attention* Oi!

Me: *ignoring him* Ichigo-chan.

Ichigo: ...

Me: Ichigo-chan!

Ichigo: …..

Me: Ichigo-chan, I have cake.

Ichigo: Huh? Where! *starts drooling*

Kashino: Ichigo stop you're drooling.

Me: *snickers* Ichigo-chan… Kashino has cake.

Ichigo: SHARE!

Kashino: What? I don't have cake.

Ichigo: SHARE!

Kashino: I told you I don't have cake!

(Ichigo starts chasing Kashino around the room)

Me: You deserve that.

Kashino: Deserve what!

Ichigo: SHARE! *still chasing him around the room*

Me: That… oh yeah, please R&R!


	2. Plane Ride

Me: Hi, its me again. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Between playing sports, school, and getting in trouble… I haven't had much time to go on my laptop.

Kashino: What did you get in trouble for?

Me: No way am I telling you, you'll just make fun of me. xp

Kashino: I'll just ask Ichigo. What did she get in trouble for, Ichigo?

Ichigo: I'm not telling you…

Kashino: I have cake...

Me: Now you have cake!

Ichigo: …grades…

Me: ICHIGO! WHAT THE HECK!

*Kashino hands Ichigo the cake*

Kashino: HAHAHAHAHA. You got in trouble for that. HAHAHAHA that would never happen to me! HAHAHA.

Me: Yes we all know that, because if you don't get good grades you will…

*Kashino puts hand over my mouth**after couple seconds, lets me go*

Me: WHAT THE HECK!

Kashino: She, doesn't know.

Ichigo: Know what?

Kashino: N-n-n-nothing. *laughs nervously*

Me: Oh god… Ichigo-chan, disclaimer please. *smiles sweetly*

Ichigo: Hai. Lynn-chan does not own any thing or anything to do with YP or YPP.

Kashino: YAY!

Me: Are you always gonna say something like that…

_**Story Begins**_

Ichigo's POV

I woke up to finding my head on Kashino's shoulder. He was still asleep so I didn't move, so I fell back asleep.

_Time skip: 1 hour later _

Kashino's POV

I woke up to Ichigo still sleeping, so I gently moved her head off my shoulder and I went to the bathroom. When I got back to my seat, I pulled out my iPod and started listening to it. The first song was Grenade by Bruno Mars. (I do not own!)

_Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all,  
>But you never give<br>Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
>Why were they open?<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love is all I ever asked,<br>Cause what you don't understand is  
>I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)<br>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Oh, oh<br>I would go through all this pain,  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain,<br>Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
>But you won't do the same<em>

_No, no, no, no  
>Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman,<br>That's just what you are, yeah,  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand is<br>I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
>I would go through all this pain,<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<br>But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
>You' d watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me you're a liar  
>Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...<br>But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, oh  
>I would go through all this pain,<br>Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
>Yes, I would die for ya baby;<br>But you won't do the same.  
>No, you won't do the same,<br>You wouldn't do the same,  
>Ooh, you'll never do the same,<br>No, no, no, no_

Still Kashino's POV

When the song finished, I noticed that Ichigo had woken up and stolen one of my ear budsand was listening as well. Then the captain announced we would be landing shortly. A couple minutes we landed and the captain said, "Thank you for flying with us, and please enjoy your time in Italy." 'Wait… I thought we were going to London…'

Ichigo's POV

'So this is where we are staying for a week before we go to London, but I still wonder why…'

Me: So… how was it?

Kashino: 1. It stunk. And 2. It was shorter than the first chapter, by **a lot**.

Me: That's nice. Way to boost my mood up. *being sarcastic*

Kashino: Your welcome.

Ichigo: It was good Lynn-chan. But I have to agree with Kashino… it was kinda short…

Me: HOW IS OVER 700 WORDS SHORT!

Kashino: I write 6,000 word essays for every essay assignment we get.

Me: … I hate you…

Kashino: Yes, I know. And I hate you to.

Me: You know you are just making your fate in this story worse…

Kashino: What are you talking about?... *starts to get nervous*

Me: Now what kind of author would I be if I told you?

Kashino: … A nice one?...

Me: Nice try. Time to go now. Bye-nee!

Kashino: Wait. Tell me what's gonna happen, please?

Me: too bad.

Ichigo: Please R&R! Bye-Bye!


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hey anyone who still checks this story which I doubt since it's been like prettty much 2 years now. xD

I apologize for not keeping up with this story. I tell myself I should write, I know I should write, but I have a hard time remembering to write because I get sidetracked or whatver and forget because I'm dumb ._. So woop.

Anyways, I was about to start writing again then I realized it had been 2 years and instead decided to write this A/N ti see if anyone still checked this story or whatever.

So I'm posting this now, if any new people read the story and like it, then send me a pm or write it in a review saying to continue it. If any of the original readers see this and want me to continue then same thing, send me a pm or write a review saying continue.

If you send a pm then please say which story because I'll be posting this A/N on the stories I have.

If you don't like these stories but still want another story or author to read from then there's my friends u/4274634/Faith-and-Destiny who have 2 Percy Jackson stories going on write now and they're better at keeping up with writing it than I am, so yeah. They also have some Mortal Instruments, Divergent, and other fanfics planned that they're also working on but delaying those postings.

So I'm very sorry for being a loser and waiting 2 years to reappear out of know where but bettter late than never right? xD

-A Very Sorry Mari


End file.
